


I missed this

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Gray arrived outside the door of his house and opened it. He was greeted with a delicious scent. He headed for to the kitchen, curious, and he saw Juvia. She was in front of the stove and she had her back to him.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 21





	I missed this

**Author's Note:**

> My Fictober 2020 contribution for the prompt : “I missed this”. 
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Gray went home, and said goodbye to his friends. He was exhausted, but he was feeling good. Rebuilding the guild was not easy, but he was happy. He had seen his home and his family again. But what he did not expect was that the months he had spent with Juvia would have become the main topic of conversations of the guild members. In just one day, he had heard the craziest rumors about his relationship with Juvia. They were married, they had a child, and Lucy was his lover. He hoped that this latest rumor would not come to Juvia's ears. He did not want to break her heart, she had already suffered enough because of him when he had been spying on Avatar.

He arrived outside the door of his house and opened it. He was greeted with a delicious scent. He headed for to the kitchen, curious, and he saw Juvia. She was in front of the stove and she had her back to him. He had given her a spare set of keys when they returned to Magnolia. If she needed it, she could come whenever she liked.

Memories of the months they had spent together came back to him. During this time, he realized that for the first time, in a long time, he was happy. Leaving her was the most difficult thing he had done. Deep down, he was afraid she would resent him. He did not know what he would have done if she did not want to see him again. But she had found the strength to forgive him. Gray felt lucky to have her in his life.

‘Tadaima,’ he said.

He felt like they were still in the house where there was only them. Juvia looked at him and smiled.

‘Okaeri, Gray-sama.’

She removed the saucepan from the heat, she did not want to burn its contents.

‘Juvia hopes she don’t to disturb Gray-sama. She knows she should use the keys if need arises, but she figured you'd love to eat a home-cooked meal.’

It was true that he had not eaten anything like that since he was in Avatar. And he had not had the chance to be alone with Juvia yet. He told himself he would like to spend the rest of his life with her like that. It was now impossible for him to think of a future without her.

‘You did well. Thank you.’

He walked over to her and hugged her. He was not used to being so affectionate. But right now, he needed to feel her against him. Juvia was surprised, but she put her arms around him.

‘I missed it,’ he said. ‘I missed you.’

He had missed that feeling of peace, of happiness and knowing that when he was with her everything was fine. He understood that he loved her and that no matter where he was, as long as he was with Juvia, he always had a home.

_The end ___


End file.
